Homecoming
| Pages = 262 | Year = 2378 | ISBN = 074346754X }} Summary ;From the book jacket: :After seven long years in the Delta Quadrant, the crew of the Starship '' now confront the strangest world of them all: home. For Admiral Kathryn Janeway and her stalwart officers, Voyager s miraculous return brings new honors and responsibilities, reunions with long-lost loved ones, and for some, such as The Doctor and Seven of Nine, the challenge of forging new lives in a Federation that seems to hold little place for them.'' :But even as Janeway and the others go their separate ways, pursuing new adventures and opportunities, a mysterious cybernetic plague strikes Earth, transforming innocent men, women, and children into an entirely new generation of Borg. Now the entire planet faces assimilation, and ''Voyager may be to blame!'' returns with open arms of Starfleet, family, and friends, shortly following the end of the Dominion War which has greatly weakened the Federation. The return of the lost starship is but a small concern to Starfleet as rebuilding after the war has taken main stage, at least for the moment. The concerns over certain crew members comes to light nearly immediately such as The Doctor, the former Borg Seven of Nine and Icheb, Icheb's entrance into Starfleet Academy, and the former Maquis crewmen. It also brings about the question of the technology Voyager brought back to the Alpha Quadrant such as alternate timeline's Admiral Janeway's ablative generator and transphasic torpedoes as well other new technology (presumably items such as the astrometrics lab, mobile emitter, etc.). Memorable Quotes QUOTES Background Information Characters ;B'Elanna Torres : Promoted to Lieutenant Commander upon her return to the Alpha Quadrant. She received a message from her long-lost father and one from a Commander Logt regarding her mother. ;Miral : B'Elanna's mother, who has been declared dead since she has not returned from her "Challenge of Spirit" on Boreth. ;Miral Paris : The newborn daughter of Tom and B'Elanna. ;Tom Paris ;Jerem Kaz : A Trill doctor assigned to a top secret base that is holding Seven of Nine and Icheb captive for their possible involvement in the Borg crisis, and The Doctor for his involvement in the holo-revolution. He ultimately assists in their escape. ;Kenneth Montgomery : Starfleet admiral assigned to Voyager and the technology they've brought back to the Alpha Quadrant. ;Libby : Kim's former girlfriend who is now working as an agent for Starfleet Intelligence since Voyager s disappearance ;Mark Johnson : Janeway's ex-fiancé ;The Doctor : Returning to Earth, but finding he has no one to greet him, he receives much praise about Photons Be Free. ;Irene Hansen ;Seven of Nine ;Lyssa Campbell : an ensign aboard Voyager who was promoted to lieutenant upon her return ;Vorik : Promoted to Lieutenant after returning to the Alpha Quadrant. ;Kathryn Janeway : Promoted to Admiral on the return of Voyager. She meets again with her ex-fiancé Mark, his wife, and son. ;Chakotay : Promoted to captain and reunites with his former Maquis friends and his family. ;Tuvok : Promoted to full Commander and teaching at Starfleet Academy. ;Icheb : Receives news of his acceptance into Starfleet Academy. ;Harry Kim : Finally promoted to lieutenant and reunites with his over-protective parents and Libby. ;Eshe : a cadet at the academy who becomes Icheb's love interest ;Oliver Baines : a maintenance worker on a mining colony where retired EMH Mark Ones perform basic duties. He is a huge fan of The Doctor's holonovel Photons Be Free and quickly becomes obsessed with the rights of holograms. Enterprise-E crew appearances: ;Jean-Luc Picard ;Deanna Troi : Upon Voyager s return, Janeway immediately requests a counselor and Troi comes aboard, helping many crewmen including Naomi Wildman ;Reginald Barclay References ;Borg ; ;fal-tor-voh ;nanoprobe ;Starfleet Intelligence ; Category:Novels cs:Homecoming de:Homecoming